


Squeeze Me, Toph, I Was A Bad Boy!

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Warped & Disturbed Avatar:TLA Crack Fic [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dark, Dark Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Toph, a crazed sexual predator, stalks the actor who played Toph and ravages him in her own special way. Part of my Warped & Disturbed Crack Fic Series; please see series description and heed the warnings!
Series: Warped & Disturbed Avatar:TLA Crack Fic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612828
Kudos: 4





	Squeeze Me, Toph, I Was A Bad Boy!

Originally Published February 25, 2009

* * *

I don't know his name only his voice - and that is enough.

I hear it, already, crackling with fear. He will be screaming again for me. There is no doubt of it. Of course, I don't mean to harm, yeah, this thing of mine it is a game. Really. OK, maybe obsession could be a better word.

Twinkle Toes and the Sugar Queen would be cross if they knew about it. So what? It is my pleasure. My business! Besides, he will not die. Well, let's say it this way: if he dies of anything it will be the embarrassment of it. Which just adds its own kink of spice to its deliciousness.

* * *

I break away from my group, naturally, the Avatar sees it. 

Aang had been acting weird that evening. I guess he didn't care about the Avatar's depiction. It wasn't a stretch. Gods, that was priceless - and what I would have given up to see it with my own eyes. Now, why Zuko and Katara cling arm to arm I am totally lost about that, it must have been a hell of a field trip they shared.

Wait until I get my turn, ZuZu!

Everyone - beside Aang - was too busy with the distractions of that drama to notice. Anyway, I drop a little excuse, a few words about this and that, any I know my absence won't be noticed. By now they know I take care of myself - they don't know what I will be taking care of tonight though!

I straggle away from the group into the crowd and mingle with those leaving the theater.

I swear I could be mistaken as giddy - why? - what was so different?

It won't be like those other boys I tormented since we started this trek through the land of the enemy. It will be so much like the good old times. Like the guys I used to spar with. That was fun, yeah, bringing the men onto their knees and reminding them, again and again, that they had been bested - no - demolished! - by a sweet, innocent little girl.

Well, fine, maybe not so innocent. Sweet and stuff. But it doesn't matter.

Oh, these poor, poor boys. They can't help it no matter how hard they fight it. It takes very little effort to break their will. Just a steady, firm rhythm. Expertly applied. When they cross that point of inevitability, when the biology of their sex is triggered, they can yell and scream and everything, whatever, and I entertain myself with their out of control display.

I feast with the fruit of my labor.

Ah, it is fun when they fight but, then, they enjoy it too eventually.

* * *

His voice - I knew it would be there and its sound lures me out of the crowd.

I feel the people walking the trail into the heart of the city. By the quieting of the ruckus it is clear that crowds are thinning. I need to be careful. These folks don't know who I am. If that play was any sort of indication. So a little blind girl wandering alone is going to rouse a bit of suspicion. I really, really don't want interlopers meddling with my fun. 

Yes, I locate the source of his voice. Loud, boastful even across the distance it can't be mistaken. It is him. I salivate. My body tingles from head to toe. Like a surge of fire coursing through my blood. I laugh a little, thinking about what I will be hearing that voice do soon. He will be serenading me in his unique and special way.

Again I fantasize about all of those wild animal sounds he will be making as I abuse his body. All of the pleading. All of the begging. If he is good I will give it to him his way. If he is bad I will give it to him my way. I always get my way, though, he will be so vulnerable and helpless and I alone will be enjoying every last minute of it.

The humiliation 

Thoughts like those keep me awake at night.

* * *

But, yeah, they enjoy it. I only enjoy it when I can't sense their pleasure. As soon as they look forward to the sessions it becomes a little too cooperative. They pretend to be humiliated. 

It lost its kick.

I discovered that with the guards. Afterward they got nervous with me. Especially if alone, again, with me. Gradually, I noticed, as they got accustomed to my abuse, the fear turned into excitement. Until the moment they looked forward to it and instantly I lost interest when I lost control.

I want to feel one hundred percent fear. And humiliation. And embarrassment. When I sense anything staged I walk away and leave the act incomplete. Hell, if I have to be frustrated they will be too.

If I wanted a fantasy I would have crawled into my earth tent.

I want reality with all of its nastiness!

Must it be this way forever? I mean - always going from boy to boy unable to settle - is that my curse? Oh, the price to pay for this thing of mine!

* * *

Oh, you, whose name I don't know - how I plan to enjoy each and every part of you. I will be exploring the tiniest, littlest detail you offer. There won't be a secret left tonight - and there's nothing you can do about it. You are doomed already.

His voice, it is mixed with those of other players and a few girls too. Figures. Well, doesn't that just suck. I don't want anyone, especially a drunk, bratty pretty girl getting a piece of my territory.

It will be simple, taking care of the groupies, a few girls shaken about, who notices that? Who cares about that? Oh, Twinkle Toes and the Sugar Queen won't be pleased with that kind of attitude but what they don't know can't disturb them.

I need to be gentle with the actors. Well, at least now anyway. Only because in front of witnesses they won't be ignored.

I note the obstacles along the path. I walk and hide. I don't know where shadows and light lie. It is just too difficult to figure out stuff like that. So I stay extra special careful while I trail the man with the entourage. I let the obstacles hide me - yes, it is an advantage to be small.

At last the world gets very still and quiet. I know it is just me and him. The groupies left with the rest of the cast. He, my man, he walks toward the beach. Like a hog to is slaughter. What a turn of luck it is - no body will be there to watch - this is going to be so precious!

In my universe made of win I and the man walk alone onto the wilderness.

A minute later, deep into the beach, my lungs gasping, my heart racing, I can't resist the urges of my body and I strike.

Earthbending - it is full of advantages too - no one sees this attack coming! I got to show off to Aang later. Hm, much, much later.

The sand around his feet tightened with a vice like grip. He curses. he struggles and curses. It is useless to escape the hold of my power.

I walk in front of my target.

"You've got nothing to fear," I tease while he fights. Against my power it is futile. Just to prove a point I confine his legs and arms. More and more the sand feels like rock and I smiled pleased at my strength.

I close into the heat of his body. It feels so intoxicating compared with the chill of the night. I stoke his chest, his muscles exposed by my tearing his shirt, his flesh tensing and flexing. I explore, again, with my hands, feeling nipples. The cuts of a fine, well toned body. He is every bit as gorgeous as he sounded.

Damn, do I get the best of everything!

I reach onto his waist and loosen his belt. His shorts fall part of the way. Collecting about his thighs around his knees. It is enough to give access to those extra special parts.

"It's a privilege, really, to be allowed to experience this," I say while untying his loincloth. Like unwrapping a present. I savor the revealing, knot by knot. "It's an honor and I don't grant it to anybody."

The final knot and the loincloth collapses onto the edge of his shorts.

I mock at the string of protest that follow. It was a while since I met a guy who demanded to know who I was and what I wanted. I was especially amused when he asked if I was another crazy fan.

"You can say that, I guess, but you don't have to ask who I am. You know who I am so well. Now - I will be returning that favor!"

And then he realized I was only a small, little girl!

"Well, that's what they say at first. But you'll be the one crying like a girl when I get finished with you. And you still don't know who I am?" I grasp his package surprised everything fits into my hands. "Wow," I gasp, "for a big guy you're all wee wee there, huh?" I laugh as he hems and haws excuses I don't really listen to. "I think it's so cute. Gods, it's been ages since I played with a boy this small. I just can't get over that you're supposed to be a big beefy hunk! But, yeah, don't I know appearances are deceiving...."

I don't need eyes to know how red with embarrassment he glows after that round of abuse.

I kneaded the flesh roughly just to give a scare. Make the boy think I'm going to yank and tear off a piece of skin. Anyway, it was so tiny it seemed only the bulb of the head peeked out of the body. The sack below it, well, there wasn't much there to play with either. I was surprised those things could be so little and, yes, I voiced my concern.

"Hm, you do work, right? Hm, down there, I mean. Your nuts - they make the juice, right? Your enough of a man like that...."

Judging was such a part of the thrill and I was only getting started 

Ah, it stirred, it got just a little hard.

I clapped excited about it.

"So there's a chance to hope. Now let's see if it grows longer than my hand. Think you can do that?"

I grasped the sack and tugged it low - low enough to interrupt his excuses with a yelp.

"I know I'm just a helpless blind girl. All of my life everyone, from my father to my guards, all of the boys you see want to control my life 'cause they think I'm so fragile. But they're just a bunch of bullies taking advantage of my condition. Can you imagine that? Well - you'll do more than imagine that! I'll be the one taking advantage. I learned to be tough the good old fashioned way and you're going to benefit by it. You still don't know who I am? After you played me so well? Oh, believe me, I've got no complaints but you totally ignored this part of me...."

At last he realizes it! His bit of hardness retreats like a flash and I know he understands. Well, it will be a while to get what I want with that tiny soft thing. Until I get this idea 

"If you're not going to play ... there's just one teeny tiny thing I want you to do," I say, squeezing his two little gonads. "Scream for me, baby!"

* * *

Maybe, I don't know, maybe somebody noticed it - it was a pretty loud scream.

I must have squeezed tight. Yeah, real, real tight. My hands were covered with that sticky hot water.

I don't begrudge my condition yet there are times every now and then that I wish I could have seen the world with my own eyes. I suppose it could be useful - sight - as a fall back, emergency kind of sense. Nothing could be like earthbending. Of course. 

But this activity of mine - things happen between bodies that I can't see only imagine.

Well, when I got back, I found Zuko and Sokka searching the beach, looking for a great, dying animal. The sound it uttered, they said, seemed familiar. I shrugged it off while I washed my hands. I didn't pay attention - my mind roamed elsewhere, toward a certain sweet little memory.

Another man broken by my hands.


End file.
